


All that Remains

by kotoshin



Series: Paved with Good Intentions [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!) Are Known, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn) Are Magic, Earth Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Headcanon, Multi, Shinra men headcanon, Sky Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Spoilers, The Future Past Timeline, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotoshin/pseuds/kotoshin
Summary: Subject to UPDATES without notice - this is mainly me tracking headcanon historical dates, Story Arc Plot progressions, Characters' relationships & power levels.ContainsMASSIVE SPOILERS for current Arc "Patrue mi Patruissime".Also my excuse/justification at making Rufus Shinra legitimatelyEmperorof Gaia. /evil laughter





	All that Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AU timeline for Paved with Good Intentions. 
> 
> Will only be adding to this one as I've FINALLY got the historical dates & plots hammered into place.
> 
> Looking like mostly OC birth years as they appear so I can fucking calculate their ages.
> 
> And Probably Moar canon events as they become relevant - may be MOVED from their canon instances.

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1900s** \- World War; various warring City-States.  
Wutai Invasion of Western & Eastern continents due to unification after ascension of Imperial Prince Yoshihito (嘉仁) as 23rd Emperor of Wutai.  
Yoshihito was born 3rd son of 22nd Emperor and a Moon Clan Imperial Princess Concubine.  
Imperial Cadet Branch _Katsura no Miya_ (桂の宮) established under Imperial Prince Teruhito Shinra (輝仁 神羅), 5th son of 22nd Emperor of Wutai, half-brother to Yoshihito.  
Teruhito undergoes voluntary Exile into newly annexed Western Continent Territories after supporting Yoshihito's claim to Crescent Throne.  
Shinra Mansion constructed at Nibelheim, _Katsura no Miya_ retainers naturalize and intermarry with local population. (Tifa's mother is a descendant) 

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1920s** World War peters out due to lack of resources and momentum from all sides.  
Uneasy truce settles between all City States and Wutai.  
Orphanges and war orphans abound on Western and Eastern Continents.

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1925** Rufus Shimon Shinra born

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1949** Ramona Weber (20) dies in childbirth, Allodo Shinra born. Rufus (Sr) adopts Allodo. 

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1950s** Shinra Orphanage Foundation is founded in Ramona Weber's memory, by Rufus Shinra (Sr, 25+) - among other charitable works and orphanage donations. Shinra name gains recognition for philanthropy.  
Assassination of childless 23rd Emperor and ALL Wutai male claimants to the Crescent throne. Knowledge of _Katsura no Miya_ is lost.  
Moon Clans begin jockeying for position of Shogun-Regent & for declaration of acceptable candidate of "appropriate lineage" to be adopted back into Imperial Line.  
Imperial Princesses loses right to choose to marry. All must wed before age 18 to "Moon Clan Suitors of Compatible Lineage", only choice is among selection of male candidates presented.  
Increasingly common Moon Clan practice of arranged marriages for Imperial Princesses to become broodmares for Emperor Presumptive candidacy. 

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1953** Rufus Shinra (Sr, 28) m. Adele di Vongola. Riccardo Shinra born.  
Founding of Shinra Manufacturing Works, workshops constructed under Shinra Mansion.

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1954** Daemon Spade born.

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1956** Knuckle born.

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1957** Giotto Shinra born.  
Helena di Vongola born.  
Ugetsu Asari born.  
Allodo (8) begins to train in Nibel Mountains, vs. local wolf population.

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1959** September 23 - Shinra Manufacturing Works discovers Mako Energy (CANON)  
Rufus Shinra (Sr, 34) develops first prototype for Mako-powered engines  
Nibelheim Reactor construction begins

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1962** Giotto (5) escapes nursery, Allodo (14) begins to train Giotto.  
Local wolf population submits to Allodo's Territory Claim on Nibelheim - moves on to dragons. (according to G)

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1964** Allodo (16) leaves Nibelheim and founds Turks. Sporadic letter correspondence with Giotto (7) begins.

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1966** Turks gain International recognition of authority as Law Enforcement Agency  
Allodo (18) breaks Wutai Sakoku, attends Wutai Academy of Leviathan's Gate  
Giotto (9) suggests "Robin of Loxley and Merry Band" Turk organization via correspondence  
Midgar construction begins (moved up from canon 1976)  
Shinra HQ relocates from Nibelheim to Midgar (moved up from canon 1976)  
Shinra Electric Power Company shares publically traded:  
(9% Class B Preferred, Non voting - stocks carries 1/10,000 voting rights of class A but 1/1,500 dividends)  
Rufus (Sr, 41) = 51 % Controlling shares, Class A voting  
Adele di Vongola = 20%, Class A voting  
Board of Directors = 20%, Class A voting

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1967** Windy Strife born.  
Adele di Vongola dies of arsenic and opioid poisoning. Shares divided equally between Giotto (10) & Riccardo (14).

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1968** Imperial Princess Mari Kannazuki born 

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1970** Gast becomes Director of Dept Science (canon)  
Allodo (22) completes education in Wutai - gains "Leviathan's Justice" リヴァイアサン の 命 epithet, returns to Midgar to establish Turk HQ and standardizes Code & Training.

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1971** Giotto (14) meets G (14+) in Midgar Slums. G is adopted.  
Allodo (23) forcibly enrolls both into Turk training.

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1973** Discovery of Jenova at North Crater (canon)  
Giotto (16) becomes the Tabloid's Playboy darling and Does Stupid Shit. (G is dragged along as Private Turk Detail)  
In Costa del Sol, Helena di Vongola's parents die in car accident, Helena (15) engaged formally to Daemon Spade (18)  
Giotto & G connect with Helena & Spade at College Party, Giotto is subsequently BANNED at all legal gambling establishments despite underage status.  
Wutai-Costa Cultural Exchange Program, Giotto meets Knuckle (17) & Ugetsu (16)  
Giotto studies hand-to-hand combat with Knuckle, refining street brawling techniques and Turk martial arts training.  
Revision of Turk Graduation Exam to Four Turk Team Cooperation Exercise, formerly one on one vs Nibel Dragon with Overseeing Exam Instructor.  
Giotto & G graduates under old Turk Exam qualifiers.  
1973 Turk Xmas Party, G's first performance of "no more fucks" song despite cracking voice - at Giotto's request. 

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1974** Imperial Princess Kira Minnazuki born. 

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1975** Tseng born to unknown Wutai Moon Clan. 

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1976** Windy's (9) orphanage photo (Rufus Sr 51, Allodo 26, Riccardo 21, Giotto 17)  
Rufus Shinra (Sr) retires at age 51. Riccardo assumes Presidency (10% + 41% Class A voting = 51% controlling shares)  
Giotto = 10% + 10% = 20% Class A voting shares converted to Class B preferred, non voting.  
Shinra nearly loses Mako Monopoly due to industrial espionage, Turks attached to Company.  
Turk Internal Audit Responsibility Assumption supported by Rufus (Sr), after breach of compensation contract  
Vincent Valentine assigned to Nibelheim (roughly canon, range was 1975-78) 

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1977** Jan 26 - Sephiroth born (canon range is 1977-1982, 25-30 years before original game)  
Lazard Deusercius born.  
Giotto (20) discovers and gives G (20+) Cielo Rings. Flame experimentation begins. Allodo (29) is invited.  
Giotto meets Ugetsu (20) again while studying at Midgar University. Ugetsu is invited to join in Flame experimentation.  
Knuckle (21) assumes mantle of Zangan-ryu Master, on travel / teaching pilgrimage - stops by Midgar and is invited to join in Flame experimentation.  
Knuckle on retainer by Allodo as martial arts instructor for Turks to supplement travelling income.

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1978** Genesis and Angeal born. (moved up from canon 1980).  
Gun/Emma born.  
Riccardo (24) m. Claire (Rufus' mother)  
G (21+) becomes Director of Dept Weapons Development, takes advantage of nepotism/resources to create Ring reproductions and foci weapons.  
Sister Ray prototype is developed based on Flame-sourced artillery and foci weapons.  
Spade (24) & Helena (21) joins in Flame experimentation.  
Spade on retainer by Allodo (30) as Turk Consultant/Interrogation Specialist.

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1979** Giotto (22) suffers Mako Poisoning for 6 months from Ifrit Summon absorption attempt.  
Flames Experimentation terminated by Allodo (31) due to Giotto's hospitalization.  
Announcement of Rufus (Jr) Shinra's impending birth.  
Rufus Shinra (Sr) dies at age 54.

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1980** Rufus Shinra (Jr) born.  
Allodo (32) stays away from Midgar to avoid newborn Rufus, sends appropriately trained tutors/nannies/Turk details.  
Giotto (23) is warned away from Claire and newborn Rufus by Riccardo, unfounded accusations of doubts on Rufus' parentage made.  
Gast leaves Shinra, Hojo defeats Hollander to ascend as new Science Dept. Director (canon)

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1982** Helena di Vogola (25) m. Daemon Spade (28). Giotto (25) is groomsman.  
Giotto runs out of condoms at orgy without G's attendance, Charlie Mars (Nunchuk) born later in year, receives 5% Class B preferred Shinra stock  
Mother Carissa is Bone Village Mars family heiress, declines to marry into Shinra but wanted to keep the baby.

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1983** Windy (17) graduates to Turk Officer w/ psyche evaluation & observations on Riccardo Shinra, becomes 1st Presidential Handler.  
Giotto (26) finds Lazard (6) in Midgar Slums, brings Lazard Upper Plate & sponsors education. Informs Allodo (35).  
Allodo loses interest in Lazard as no Turk career or support inclinations.  
Allodo begins to read Rufus' (3) report cards and switches out tutors/Turk Details yearly based on Rufus' current interests.  
Giotto starts to send Rufus birthday and Xmas presents anonymously via Turks. 

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1984** Vincent Valentine MIA at Nibelheim. (moved up from canon circa 1987).  
Knuckle (28) begins to teach Helena (27) Sereno after Spade learns of pregnancy, as safety measures.  
Zack Fair is born in Gongaga.

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1985** Feb 27 - Gast is murdered, newborn Aerith (20 days old) & Ifalna abducted and taken to Midgar (canon)  
Helena di Vongola's murder (28). Spade (31) vanishes. Twins Markus (Mukuro) & Estelle (Chrome) Spade born.  
G (28+) begins Midgar Security Survey. 

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1986** Claire Shinra dies, Rufus (Jr) is 6.  
G (29+) is sent to Junon to join construction teams and design Security System after completion of Midgar Security Survey.  
Giotto (29) is given assignment to Wutai as Shinra Ambassador, to negotiate for Reactor contract and Alliance by Marriage for newly widowed Riccardo (31).  
Riccardo is given Firm Refusal by Wutai.  
Giotto falls in love with Moon Clan Heiress, Imperial Princess Mari Kannazuki (18).  
Accepts terms for Clan Adoption, Male Dowry and Name-Death Change.  
Deliberate Miscommunication changes terms to Kidnapping, Ransom Demands and Assassination after Death Certificate is officiated and sent to Midgar.  
Giotto is declared dead.  
Veld assumes pro temp Director of Administrative Research posting - Commissioner post is left vacant.  
Allodo (38) on temporary leave to Wutai to search for Giotto, MIA except for sporadic contact with Turk HQ via Spade's _Nebbia_ Network.  
Ugetsu (29) discovers Shinra is lost Imperial Cadet Branch _Katsura no Miya_.  
Allodo makes brief return to Shinra Mansion to obtain Imperial Prince Teruhito's Royal Regalia as proof of claim.  
Windy (19) retires to Niebelheim after discovery of Project Rex Immortalis.  
Cloud Strife is born. (canon, August)  
Turk Olivia (18) assumes 2nd Presidential Handler posting.  
Giotto's last prepared Xmas present is sent to Rufus (Jr). Delivery ceases.

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1987** Department of Public Safety is formed, Heidigger assumes Directorship.  
Riccardo (33) is no longer salaried as President (71% Class A voting ) - assumes control of Giotto's Shinra shares (15% Class B non-voting), Board of Directors' 20% Class A voting Shares seized and switched with Giotto's non-voting Shares. Begins to look for missing 5% Class B non-voting shares.  
Anti-Wutai sentiment PR campaign begins, Giotto's "Assassination" Publicized.  
G (30+) is removed as Director of Weapons Development after preview demo of Tempesta initiated Midgar Pyre to Riccardo, and is replaced by Scarlet.  
G is moved to house arrest. Scarlet claims all credit of G's work and 'improves' upon Sister Ray design by stripping it down, citing budget savings.  
Kalm Firebombing Cover Up Incident. Veld loses arm and has prosthetic Gun-Arm grafted. Wife Isabella dead, Felicia MIA (moved up from canon 1997)  
Charlie (Nunchuk, age 5) is placed into Turk custody for protection, Security Lock on files as Turk Trainee.  
Lazard (10) cuts contact with Turks, does odd jobs and lives off Trust Fund left by Giotto. 

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1988** First Turk Purge - Retirement of Allodo's Old Guard, ex-Turks going to ground. Exit Interviews begin.  
As last remaining Senior Turk Officer, Veld's Director position is made permanent and is forced to excise Turk tenets and nearly all mentions of Allodo from Orientation texts.  
Devotes energy to Turks' survival as an institution due to infeasibility of removing Riccardo from Power.  
Projections from Sr. Data analyst team before retirement predicts loss of 25%-35% TOTAL world population due to Mako power reliance, if disrupted.  
Heir Presumptives: Lazard (11), Charlie (6); Heir Apparent: Rufus (8)  
G (31+) escapes House Arrest and operates in Midgar Underground as "Shinigami". Maintains sporadic contact with Turks, watching over Charlie (Nunchuck, 6)  
Junon construction finishes earlier than projected due to Scarlet's omissions on Sister Ray, Shinra Public Safety regular troops transferred to Western Continent for "Training Exercises".  
Wutai War begins unofficially as "Training Exercises" between Wutai/Western waters reveals Wutai piracy on Shinra Shipping lanes.  
Anti-Wutai sentiment PR campaign intensifies.  
Wutai Moon Clan Massacres: Wutai politics culminate in multiple _Daimyo_ Clans made extinct.  
Tseng is smuggled into a Turk Recruitment Program Orphanage as sole survivor of his Clan.  
Godo rallies Imperial Loyalists to end Blood Feuds, previous Head of Moon Clan Kisaragi and other instigators executed without trial under Old Imperial Blood Protection Law.  
Godo is declared Shogun-Regent due to lineage - his mother was Imperial Princess and full sister to 23rd Emperor. Wife is Imperial Princess born of the 20th Emperor's line. Agreement is forged for Godo to hold the Crescent Throne in trust for his son.  
Multiple Imperial Loyalist Clans move to Neutral stance instead of following Godo. Dead Clans are not revived by Cadet Branches to avoid re-instigation of Blood Feuds. 

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1989** Turk Olivia's public death (21) defending President Shinra (36) from Wutai Assassins.  
Administrative Research dept dissolution delayed.  
3rd Turk Handler "Knife/Magherita/Mags" (18, before BC Turk Knife to hold code name) assigned as Presidential Detail.

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1990** Secret negotiations begin among Neutral Moon Clans to install Allodo (44) as Emperor of Wutai.  
Allodo refuses Emperor nomination, accepts compromise as Emperor _Presumptive_ to take Imperial Princess Kira Minnazuki (16) as bride and hold the position for an Imperial Heir.  
Empress Presumptive Kira Minnazuki adopts Clanless Name-Death Change to Kira Hibari in honor of her husband, severing ties with birth Moon Clan Minnazuki in order to lessen its political influence.  
Tseng (15) completes Turk recruit Exam and is singled out by Veld as protégé for Turk Officer Training.

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1991** Yuffie Kisaragi born (canon)  
Allodo (45) loses contact w/ Turk HQ due to Spade (35) & twins' (6) capture by Public Safety.  
Rufus (11) attempts to assassinate Riccardo (38). Turk Knife/Mags (20) witnesses event but lets Rufus go without incident.  
Rufus' (11) Turk tutors and bodyguards no longer rotated out yearly by his changing interests, due to Allodo's loss of communications channels to Midgar.  
Allodo & Neutral Moon Clans contact Godo & Imperial Loyalist Moon Clans in preparation to incite Wutai Civil War. End Goal is to expose and execute remainder Puppet Emperor Factions before uniting as one front vs. Shinra Public Safety troops.  
Sephiroth's 1st Field Placement in Wutai at age 14 - is MIA for 3 months due to suffering Mako Withdrawal.  
Allodo brings Sephiroth to Ugetsu (34) for healing and swordsmanship training.  
Sephiroth returns to Shinra, further Field Placements earn "Silver Demon" 银の鬼 moniker from Wutai.

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1992** Allodo (46) openly heads Wutai Resistance against Shinra as _Leviathan's Justice_, purposefully disrupting Shinra morale.  
Sephiroth receives mission orders to neutralize Allodo. Hojo adds supplemental orders to retrieve Allodo's body upon mission completion.  
Allodo is killed on Sephiroth's 6th Wutai deployment. Ugetsu (35) gives Masamune to Sephiroth at Allodo's request.  
Sephiroth reports Allodo's body irrecoverable, returns body to Giotto (35) and Ugetsu for burial.  
Official War declared upon Wutai by Shinra (canon)  
PR Campaign of Sephiroth (15) as Hero of Wutai (canon, but canon age is 12 so fuck that I'm aging Seph up)  
Ifalna & Aerith (7) escape from Midgar Science Dept. Labs. Ifalna dies, Aerith is adopted by Elmyra Gainsborough. (canon)  
Escape is facilitated by Sephiroth and Dr. Ivanov, Gast's former right hand and Hojo's current second.  
SOLDIER program implemented, recruitment drive begins.  
Tseng (17) completes Turk Officer Training and begins active service as Assistant to Veld.

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1993** G (36+) meets Allodo's Spirit.  
May 5th - Imperial Heir Apparent / Imperial Prince Kyouya Hibari born to Dowager Empress Presumptive / Imperial Princess Kira Hibari (19).  
Lazard (16) is hired into Shinra HQ as a part time intern.

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1994** Giotto (37) is assassinated after resuming Shinra name in mediation attempt. Both Shinra and Wutai deny involvement.  
Turk Knife/Mags (23) dies under mysterious circumstances in the President's personal suite. Second Turk Purge initiated.  
Hollander takes over SOLDIER program enhancements due to high mortality rate by Hojo's "additional adjustments".  
Genesis (16) and Angeal (16) enrolls into SOLDIER.

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1995** Twins Chiara (girl, Imperial Princess) and Tsunayoshi (boy) born to Imperial Princess Mari Kannazuki.  
Ugetsu (38) declares personal protection over Shinra m. offspring - Kyouya Hibari (2, Allodo's son) & Tsunayoshi Kannazuki (0, Giotto's son), retires as Sword Saint.  
G (38+) nearly initiates Midgar Pyre, is stopped by Giotto's Spirit.  
Strategy war games begin in SOLDIER VR simulation, Tseng (20) acting as unofficial Wutai Consultant to Firsts Sephiroth (18), Genesis(17) and Angeal (17).  
The Firsts are rotated out of Wutai for each other _by Presidential order_ each time decisive victory is close, setting back timetable for Wutai War end.  
Wutai War atrocity photos leaked to tabloids, source is suspected to be Angeal.  
Gun/Emma (17) takes over Presidential Handler duties, is 4th Turk Detail in succession.

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1996** G (39+) is 'captured' and convicted by Public Safety of terrorism and serves as Turk code "Legend"  
SOLDIER is made independent department of Public Safety under combined pressure by Lazard (19) and the Firsts Sephiroth (19), Genesis (18) and Angeal (18) after proof of Phantom Brigades and Embezzlement is provided against Heidigger.  
Angeal is pulled from the frontlines to focus on SOLDIER Training in Junon, returns only to Midgar for teaching Orientation for new SOLDIER recruits.  
Lazard is made Director of SOLDIER, joining Tseng (21) and the Firsts in SOLDIER VR simulation as logistics consultant. They arrive at the conclusion that Wutai War can be ended in _one year_ if the President **STOPS** switching Sephiroth out for Genesis in the field, and vice versa, each time Shinra regulars and SOLDIER are close to decisive victory.

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1997** Tseng briefly partners Legend for field missions in Wutai (moved up from canon 1999)  
Administrative Research Director succession is decided. Tseng (22) is named Assistant Director and Gun/Emma (19) next in line.  
Zack Fair (13) leaves Gongaga to enlist in SOLDIER at Midgar. (canon).  
Zack makes 2nd Class in speed record of 6 months and is taken as Angeal's protégé to keep him off the frontlines.

** [ μ ] - εγλ 1998** Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draws massively from my headcannon that Shinra is a WUTAI name. It fucking has KANJI 神羅 and the only other surname WITH KANJI IN GAME is Hojo 宝条. For some reason _Kisaragi_ isn't in kanji 如月 but KATAKANA キサラギ only - WTF SquEnix. (Wutai is also Katakana ウータイ instead of 五台. Oy.)
> 
> Also, RL parallelism EVERYWHERE with the whole mess of Asian Clans/Primogeniture Laws of Inheritance and with Japan where the Japanese Imperial Line Does Not have Surnames - it's only gained when an Imperial Prince moves out of direct succession to establish a cadet branch, or if an Imperial Princess marries out. (Also, the Japanese Imperials used to INTERMARRY loads with neighbouring royalty/imperial families - so they have MORE Korean blood than the rest of Japan. There's also an ancient Korean Kingdom named Shinra 新羅 - different kanji same pronunciation.)
> 
> My Wutai no LONGER has an unbroken patrilineal Imperial descent line NATIVE due to internal politics one generation ago, circa [ μ ] - εγλ 1950s. Pro-Puppet Emperor Wutai factions fighting for supremacy assassinated the childless 23rd Emperor, other heir apparent Imperial Princes in the direct line - AND the remaining heir presumptive males in the Cadet Branches. 
> 
> This is the typical modus operandi in Wutai, when Self-styled Warlord/Shogun(s) make a power grab, they'd pick the Imperial Prince most suitable for being _Puppet on the Throne_ and wipe out the remaining male candidates, albeit usually not so **thoroughly**. Moon Clans with the misfortune of backing the wrong side also tends to get the same treatment - Tseng was a Moon Clan survivor and totally Not Going Back to That Shit. Rufus' Great Grandfather Imperial Prince Teruhito, who was 5th son of the 22nd Emperor also took a look at the infighting after his father's death and went "Totally all yours, big bro" and backed out after casting his support behind the unfortuneate 23rd Emperor - he was going to retire COMFORTABLY as Lord of his own Domain outside of Wutai, kthxbai.
> 
> While spilling Imperial Blood is ground for field execution WITHOUT Trial - it's only enforced when there is Someone in Authority Who Cares. Like an Honorable Shogun-Regent, or an Emperor on the throne who CARES to enforce this policy (there's been Shit!Emperors in addition to Puppet!Emperors who're both like "YAY LESS COMPETITION WHILE I GO MAKE BEBEHS") - and _also has loyal Great Names willing to carry out the field executions._
> 
> So there's only the Moon Clans left - who have matrilineal connections from Imperial Princesses marrying into Moon Clans. The women of Moon Clans are automatically Imperial Princesses if their mother was one, whether they're born to the Imperial Line or to Moon Clan. Also in this 'Verse - Godo is SHOGUN 将軍 and not Emperor 皇帝 - there were some Cultural and Translation Misunderstandings since Yuffie IS considered an Imperial Princess by virtue of her mother, who WAS one. Godo's full title is Seii Taishōgun 征夷大將軍 which translates roughly to "Generalissimo who Conquers Foreign Tribes".
> 
> The Moon Clans and Great Names are still bickering internally WHICH matrilineal line to foster a son back to the Imperial Line and it's an UTTER mess. Godo currently has the best claim because of his lineage, but not for himself, only for his **son**.  
The Moon Clans tend to intermarry each other OR back to the Imperial Line, and Godo was a Good Man trying to hold it together - his mother was full sister to the 23rd Emperor, and any sons he'd have had with his wife could and SHOULD have inherited. His control over Wutai is limited only to the Moon Clans and Great Names loyal to him, and there were factions that didn't want that happening - hence why Godo only had one daughter so late in life. (If Godo had had sons born, they've been assassinated opportunistically.)
> 
> NO ONE who's in the know right now wants to reveal Shinra as lost Imperial Cadet Branch Katsura no Miya - because upon publicization the **two** strongest claimants to the Crescent Throne are _Riccardo Shinra, aged 45_ as eldest Imperial Prince AFTER Allodo vs. _Kyouya Hibari, aged 5_ as Allodo's Heir Apparent. And with **THIS MANY** Shinra males (In addition to Riccardo and Rufus plus Giotto & Allodo's sons in Wutai, there's ALSO Lazard, Cloud, Evan Townsend, and Charlie on Eastern Continent) around, all the UNDERAGE and non-Wutai candidates are like Open Season to the Pro-Puppet Emperor factions, hence WHY Allodo wanted to draw them out for field execution. He never got around to full Public Disclosure before Seph's 6th deployment.


End file.
